Not the best time
by BlackAndWhiteAudrey
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean style wedding.


Groaning, the Jolly Roger strained against the treacherous sea, water splashing up on deck as the waves crashed against its side. The storm was not helping with the matter of fighting off the vile creatures which had sprung from the icy depths. On deck was utter chaos, as more and more creatures emerged replacing the many already killed, the odds were not in their favour.

Among all this madness, the Captain was twirling and slashing at these monsters, whilst directing orders to the Charmings in order to keep the ship steady. Emma, Regina and Rumple on the other hand were conjuring up all sorts of magic; throwing fireballs, exploding slimy bodies, momentarily paralyzing the creatures for David and Mary Margret to slice or stab.

Hook new that the elements were against them, and while he did not like the thought of his devilishly handsome face being eaten by sea monsters, he'd be damned if he was to die before doing something first.

Upon decapitating a black scaled monster, he reached for Emma's arm.

"Emma!" he shouted, to get her attention over the roar of chaos.

She up looked at him, and something changed in his eyes – as if the entire world had faded away and it was just the two of them.

A smile diffused across his face "Will you marry me?" suddenly they were interrupted, Emma ducked as Hook sliced open the charging monster of teeth and scales.

Emma rose, and fought side by side with her pirate until another was down. She looked at him questioningly, yet fondly.

"I don't think _now_ is the best time!" She replied before using her magic to blast half a dozen of the monsters off the ship.

"Now may be the only time!" He replied whilst ducking from a fireball thrown by Regina.

They circled back towards each other and resumed their tender moment.

"I love you." Hook said simply, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Emma stood mesmerized before turning to the top deck where Rumplestiltskin stood, wielding his dark magic.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she screamed over the racket, before breaking from Hook's hold to slice approaching monsters.

"Marry us!" she ordered whilst pulling her sword from the chest of a deep purple creature, it took some effort – needing to use her foot to pull against its chest. Surely with all the contracts and legal work Mr. Gold did, performing a wedding ceremony was in there somewhere.

Rumple turned, half irritated half dumbfounded by this suggestion. He raised his hand towards the scene before them.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he replied, before turning on his heel to explode a charging creature.

Emma, frustrated, turned to continue fighting. Hook on the other hand was in a daze of disbelief and happiness as he assisted in decapitating, stabbing and slicing.

David, having witnessed this latest display called up to Rumple. "Gold, do it now!" He and Hook exchanged a nod and a smile before returning to the chaos.

Rumple whirled around once more "Fine then"

Upon hearing this, the pirate and his princess returned to their previous state: Hook with one arm around Emma, and the other – his sword arm, continuing to fight off all dangers.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today… to join these two people in holy matrimony" he stated in amongst throwing fireballs.

"Killian Jones… do you take me… to be your wife?" Emma asked, sea water drenched her face and the remains of monsters were stained on her shirt, yet she was still enchanting in his eyes.

"I do!" Hook shouted in almost giddy reply.

Emma smiled brightly back at him, reluctantly looking way to blast several other approaching monsters out of their wake.

"Emma swan, would you… do me… the greatest honour… of being my…wife" Hook asked, sword still slashing yet never taking his eyes of his Swan.

Emma turned to him, looked into his forget-me-not eyes whilst holding his face between her hands.

"I do" she answered, smiling back.

"Then…by the power vested in me… I pronounce you… pirate and wife…"

Both waited eagerly, clutching each other's soaked clothes.

"… you may now kiss the bride"

Just then a throng of more monsters crawled up on deck. Talk about timing. Reluctantly, they left each other's side, running to David and Regina's aid.

Finally they returned to each other, before fighting back to back. Suddenly , they twirled catching each other's sword.

"Just kiss!" Screamed Regina, now in the process of keeping the ship steady.

Emma seized her opportunity, pulling her (very soon to be) husband's raised arm holding his sword, down and around her. Hook drew his bride close- kissing her passionately as the wind blustered against them and the sky thundered, pouring with rain. It may have been hell around them, but in that single moment there was only the two of them, clinging to each other desperately.


End file.
